


a baby born of war and thieves

by attachiantenephilim



Series: My dam Half-Blood works [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kinda fluff, Motherhood, but not really, clarisse is a bit ooc bc she has a baby but she's still our tough girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: Clarisse just had a baby. Ares pays her a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; everything belongs to Rick Riordan. 
> 
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE PLEASE BE NICE

Everyone expected Percy and Annabeth to be the first ones taking that step. The power couple of Camp Half-Blood was happily married for over a year, after all.

But much to everyone’s surprise, Clarisse and Chris beat them to it. Chris barely got out of college and Clarisse was attending her senior year when she found out she was pregnant. No need to add that it wasn’t planned at all. Even though Clarisse did yell at her boyfriend for ‘always sticking his you-know-what in her you-know-what-too’ and furiously threw her pregnancy test at him, at some point they just sat on her room’s floor and thought long about it. She’s 23, he’s 24; sure, it’s still a young age to becoming a parent but it’s not like they were in high school or still living at camp. Besides, after seven years together, they knew their love was strong enough to start a family together.

And here she was, her, Clarisse la Rue, ten months later with a baby boy in her arms. Her baby. Being pregnant had been the oddest experience she ever lived so far, it wasn’t like fighting monsters or training with her spear. It was… hormonal. She had to admit that Chris had been the most patient man ever for putting up with her five-am ice cream cravings and constant sex urges (not that he minded that one).

Urgh, and she’s still so embarrassed by her crying jags when she started to get a bump and thought he would find her ugly and fat. Also, one regularly happened when she was six-months pregnant and was afraid of being a bad mother. What if she wasn’t ready? What if she didn’t love her child as soon as he was born? She only knew war, violence and weapons after all. Chris will never say it to her because he didn’t want to get run through with Maimer, but a vulnerable Clarisse was the most adorable thing ever and he liked to be the comforting one for once.

“C’mon Clary, you wouldn’t cry if you didn’t love this child already.” He had said.

All of this for a little Liam Rodriguez, now sleeping peacefully in Clarisse’s arms after she breastfed him.

“Sleep bébé, your daddy is coming home soon.” She whispered, not recognizing herself but unembarrassed.

She was a mother. If only Silena was here to see that… She would have been this goofy and proud godmother, telling her son how she’s the matchmaker who helped his parents getting together. Beckendorf would have been at her side, quietly chuckling at her silliness. Clarisse hoped those two were fine in Elysium.

At the current time, she was wondering how the thought of not loving this baby ever crossed her mind because gods, Chris and her were in love with him. Although their nights were short since the birth, every moment filled them with joy.

Still sitting in the rocking chair, she decided not to move as the one-month baby was soundly asleep. However, a sudden noise drew her attention to the nursery’s window, the balcony facing her chair: a tall and muscular man had appeared from outside. Sunglasses and leather jacket. Despite the sunlight blinding the room, she knew right away who it was.

She flinched imperceptibly as he entered the room. Even after all those years, Clarisse still found him intimidating.

“Father.” She greeted on a respectful tone.

“Well, well, well, look what we’ve got here.” Ares said, sounding almost amused. “Such a shame my best warrior is now playing house.”

“I am sorry if you are disappointed.”

“Nah. I wouldn’t say disappointed, but I shouldn’t be surprised. Blame on me for having daughters.”

She didn’t know why but Clarisse wasn’t feeling as tense as she usually was in her father’s presence. Maybe due to the calmness from her son bundled up in her arms. Feeling herself in a provocative mood, she smirked:

“Daughter or not, I still can kick my brothers’ sorry asses.”

“Is that so?”

“Wanna bet, sir?” she said with a raised eyebrow.

Ares laughed with his low gruffly voice, kinda glad the girl hadn’t become a complete softie. A whine was heard as the tiny human being in his daughter’s arms woke up.

“Shhh… Tout va bien mon bébé. Maman est là.” She murmured, not even realizing she switched in her mother tongue. (“Everything’s fine my baby. Mommy’s here.”)

Clarisse dropped her gaze on her son as she cradled him, and Ares took a moment to look at her: her long hair was held by a loose ponytail, letting some dirty blonde strands fall in front of her pale face which got more feminine through the years, despite all her scars. Also, hearing her speak French brought him some memories.

“Dunno why but you look a lot like your mother right now, kid.” 

Clarisse jerked her head up, surprise visible in her eyes. Oh. Her mom. A beautiful woman with a strong temper, that’s probably why Ares had been attracted to her. Well, they hadn’t had the best mother-daughter relationship through the years. When she was younger, Clarisse realized they looked alike but not really. Same hair colour, same fair skin, same height. But Clarisse didn’t have the soft features and silky hair or the taste for expensive coats and perfume. She was a warrior, a daughter of the War God with the fury of fighting in her eyes.

Though it’s quite sad when you own mother tells you at age eight that you aren’t as pretty as her.

Nevertheless, and unexpectedly, when Hélène la Rue learned her daughter was pregnant, she has been present and helping during the whole pregnancy, and often visits to see Liam. It’s actually the closest Clarisse has ever been to her mother. It seemed like the fact that she was becoming a mother herself, was finally something they had in common.

But why does her father say she looks like her when she grew up looking like him?

As she didn’t know what to respond, she remained silent. And the God War shrugged because he wasn’t here to be all mellow and nice anyway. Not his type.

“Nevermind. Where’s the lad who knocked you up? I wanted to have a few words with him.” he said on a threatening tone.

He cracked his knuckles and almost laughed when he saw Clarisse getting nervous. To be honest, when Ares heard the news about his daughter, his best fighter, having a bun in the oven because of that freaking Hermes’ spawn, Aphrodite had to hold him back from killing the boy. Bad enough he was a traitor for having joined Kronos’ side years ago, and now he made a baby to his child. How dare he.

“Uh, he’s doing the grocery.” Clarisse answered, slightly afraid for her boyfriend’s life.

“Lucky bastard. Whatever, girl. My cue to leave.”

Ares turned around to go back to the balcony where he landed from Olympus when Clarisse spoke up:

“Um, Father?”

He faced her again frowningly. She looked unsure and doubted he would accept, but… why not?

“Would you like to hold him?”

The god stayed silent for a moment and Clarisse remained calm as well. She has been frightened of her father all her life and just realized she had no reason. She was strong, confident and now a mother; she could stand up for herself.

“Fine. The kid needs to see the most powerful god at least once in his life.” He huffed.

Clarisse got up, slowly, from the rocking chair and Ares took a step towards her. The god doesn’t remember the last time he held a baby (if he ever did), but he managed when she delicately handed the new-born between his calloused and massive hands. The baby, now well awake, looked a lot like Chris Rodriguez with his dark hair and lightly tanned skin but his eyes started to look a lot like Clarisse’s. They had the same vibrance and energy, almost like they were… on fire?

Well, it looked familiar. Definitely a grandson of his. 

“What’s this one called?” he asked. 

“Liam.”

“Strong name.”

Ares’s flaming eyes were bursting through his sunglasses and he was expecting the baby to start crying or showing any sign of fear but none of this happened: Baby Liam loudly giggled, one of his tiny hands stirring in all directions. He then pulled at the god’s leather jacket’s sleeve. Hard.

“Ah! The little fella already has some strength. He’ll be a soldier.”

Clarisse smirked: 

“I’ll put a spear in his hands as soon as he can walk.”

“Well said.”

She took her son back and Ares left for good without another word. Wasn’t a goodbye type of father. Once he landed on the familiar ground of Olympus, he took the time to think about that encounter with his daughter. Unlike most gods or people’s assumptions, Ares cared about his children. Even though, to be fair, he always gave more faith and credit to his sons. His daughters were always too weak or disappointing.

Then, Clarisse happened. First female cabin leader in years. Could fight like a killer machine.

Now, she was a mother and a loving one at that, but Ares could let that pass. 

“The girl proved herself enough.” He said quietly to himself as he was reaching his temple.

… Although, the Rodriguez boy still needs a beating for laying his filthy hands on her. How dare he think he’s good enough for his Drakon Slayer?


	2. When they found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus with a conversation between Clarisse an Chris when they found she was pregnant.
> 
> or Chris giving her reasons of why she'll be an awesome mother

"Clarisse."

"..."

"Clary, please there's no need to stress out." 

"I'm NOT stressing out! And don't call me Clary."

"Then why are you pacing all around the room? I know you're overwhelmed but this is kinda great for us."

"Are you serious? Chris, I'm going to repeat myself, slowly and clearly, for you to understand why it's NOT great: I. Am. Pregnant."

"And I repeat: it's great."

"Look I'm not- I'm not 'mom material' okay? My father is the god of war and violence."

"Your parentage doesn't define you completely. And I know you hate to admit it but you have a soft spot for kids."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You're Chuck's godmother, Coach Hedge always calls you when they need someone to babysit!"

"It's not the same thing! I'm just not fitted to be a mom."

"Okay, give me reasons why you wouldn't be a good mother, I'm listening."

"Well first, I used to dunk kids' heads in the toilets, I'm more a bully than a future mommy don't you think?"

"Oh please, some cocky ones deserved it. I know you always did it mostly because it was an Ares kid thing. The only person you've been regretting not to dunk their head in is Percy."

"... True. And you were part of the cocky ones."

"Hey it's not nice! Would you believe me though if I tell you I fell for you that same day?"

"What the hell Rodriguez, I dunk your head in a toilet with my siblings and you fall in love with me?"

"Exactly. Anyway, second reason?"

"I'm not affectionate enough, what if I just don't love our kid?"

"HAHAHAHA"

"Why are you laughing?! Don't you dare make fun of me punk!"

"N-Not affectionate enough? Clary, you're all over me every fricking day! HAHAHA"

"EXCUSE YOU?"

"When no one's around, you're all over me don't deny it. I’m not gonna go so far as to say you’re a cuddler but we’re, like, always touching, you give the best kisses ever and hm, well... Sharing a bed with you is always the hottest moment of my day. Not surprised we've conceived, actually." 

"I swear, sometimes I don't know why I'm with you. And we wouldn't have conceived like you say, if you'd listen to me when I tell you to buy condoms."

"Oh, you wound me Clary. Plus, you like it better when I come insid- Ow! That hurts! Okay I'm not finishing that sentence." 

"You better not! And call me Clary again and you'll be more than wounded." 

"Whatever you say. Next reason?"

"I'm only 23 and still in college."

"I'm 24, out of college, and just got a job."

"Oh and so what, I'll be sitting here for nine months waiting patiently for my man to come home with the money? Do you take me for some venal Aphrodite girl?" 

"Nope. I take you for the amazing warrior queen that you are and that I want to take care of while she'll be carrying our first baby."

"..." 

"Aww, Clary I can see you blushing."

"Just... Shut the hell up. Moms don't even like me, how can I possibly become one?"

"What are you talking about? My mother adores you!"

"Just because we both agree that you need a tough woman saving your ass on a daily basis. Also, she raised a punk like you so she has my eternal admiration. BUT, your grandmother hates me."

"My abuela hates any girl near me."

"My-"

"Before you start ranting on your mother's reaction, you should know that her and my mom regularly call each other to complain that we're not married yet. Look, I know you don't have the easiest relationship with your mom but she loves you and will support you no matter what."

"..."

"You hate it when I'm always right, don't you?"

"You don't know how much. Chris, what if... What if I'm just not... a good mom?"

"Clarisse, sometimes I don't understand how you can be the strongest person I know but underestimate yourself so much. You're going to be an amazing mother, and just because you like weapons and punching idiots in the face doesn't mean anything. In fact, I love that about you. You have character and I hope our child is going to inherit that from you."

"sigh I guess we're going to have a baby then."

"I love you Clary."

"Love you too punk. But my dad's probably going to kill you."

"... Oh shit I forgot about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know Clarisse is a bit ooc but I do think she would be a good mother. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, bye lovelies!


End file.
